Gypsy Pie
by Scarlet Eventide
Summary: This is about pinkie pie but not the pinkie pie we all know and love. She is based off the gypsy pinkie pie from friendship is witchcraft on youtube (watch it) the gypsy whose village burned down and parents were killed in the fire. They say she practices black magic but she claims she is just a pastry chef. This is the story of her life losses and inner turmoil.
1. The fire

**this is my first fan fic so let's have some nice reviews. tell me what was good and what was not so flashy.**

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Heat, smoke, fire, screams.

I woke with a start, "Mum, Dad!" I yelled.

The kindly face of my mother stepped into view "there's going to be a fire" I told her "we have to get out of here."

I don't know how I knew that but sometimes I see things and then they come to pass a time later but it always seemed irrelevant at the time. "Don't worry about it Pinkie" my mother says "we'll be just fine."

I believed her as I trusted my mother completely as a young filly of seven. How wrong I was.

Several hours later as my parents and I were settling down to eat dinner I smelled smoke on the wind "Mum" I said "I can smell smoke"

"Oh don't worry about it she said"

Her nose wrinkled as she smelled the air, a flicker of doubt crossed her face then was gone "no; I can't smell a thing."

After hours of restless pacing across the front lawn and scanning the horizon I saw it: Angry red flames beginning to engulf the forest near our seaside town. I ran to my parents and begged them to flee the town but they had complete faith in the emergency fire service. As the flames got closer I remembered the screams I heard in my dream and it seemed only I could see the faces of demons lurking in the flames. This fire had no natural cause. I yelled and pleaded to my parents to come with me but they wouldn't listen so I did the only thing that I could; I ran.

I ran for miles, tearing up the ground, following the road that lead past the hills to the high and grand cities that were said to lie beyond them. That was where I was going. I ran until my heart was pounding and my legs could carry me no more then I sank to the ground under a leafy bush on a mat of foliage. I quivered as I waited for rest to come and the leaves on the branches near me quivered beside me as sleep came and the world faded into darkness.


	2. Welcome to Huntly

When morning came I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted to live in the dream that if I waited long enough my mother would come and nudge me awake then would lead me into the kitchen. My dad would be cooking breakfast and it would be just a normal day. But dreams can never be reality and I couldn't make myself forget the dying screams of my friends and family as I lived and they died.

The next hours were spent walking alone under the trees on the side of the dusty road. When the occasional carriage came past I leapt into the bushes to avoid being seen but I had to get there somehow. At the sound of the next carriage I stood on the side of the road with left foreleg out and hoof pointing forward.

The driver was a grizzly looking stallion with a tawny coat, pale blue mane and cutie mark of a wooden wheel. He was pulling a cart filled with bright red apples. "Get in the back" he said "I'll drop you off in Trottingheim"

I thanked him and seated myself in the cart between two boxes of apples. As the cart began to climb the steep hill I began to feel hungry. I realised I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Surely an apple or two wouldn't hurt. I took an apple from the nearest box and bit into it, it tasted so good…

The cart pulled to a stop at the side of the road. _Are we there already?_ I heard the driver's footsteps as he walked to the back of the cart where I was. I quickly tried to hide the six apple cores behind the boxes but I was too late. "Thief" he hissed "you get out now"

I stared at him frozen in shock then he pulled me out of the cart by my mane and threw me onto the ground. He kicked me hard in the flank pushing me into a ditch on the side of the road. He then rode off.

I slowly rose to my feet and brushed of some of the dirt staining my coat. Bruised and scraped I continued walking until through the trees I could see the shape of small buildings. It was a small town under a sign reading welcome to Huntly. The paint on the houses was peeling and some windows had been smashed then hastily boarded up to keep out the ever present draft blowing through the town. There were few ponies about so I went to the nearest store and asked the shopkeeper for help. "So yer parents are dead you say. I know just the place for you" he said and led me outside, across the town and up a short track through the trees. We stood in front of a wooden building with not much evidence of ever being painted. The windows were mostly boarded up but some were more recently broken with shards of glass still showing. From one of these windows the face of a sad looking young colt appeared then quickly backed away. "Huntly orphanage: the place of laughter and smiles" said the shopkeeper "Good luck kid."

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

**And now you know how ponies hitch hike. R&R there will be more chapters soon :)**

**Special thanks to suzukipot my first reviewer**

**P.S. anypony got a better idea for the name of the town instead of Huntly?**


End file.
